


Sex First and Questions Later

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance's flirt game is weak, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Domestic Violence, Prequel, but Keith swoons anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Keith had been too early, and now he was drunk and his friends weren't even there yet. The pretty omega won't stop flirting with him, and he's had way too much to not take advantage of him.Before there was love, there was sloppy drunk sex and the most awkward first date in history, in that order. Prequel to "Babysitting and Bombshells".





	Sex First and Questions Later

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mostly from Keith's perspective, unlike most of the story which is mostly from Lance's.

It had been over a year, and Keith still found himself looking over his shoulder every time he did something he hadn’t previously been allowed to do. He had heard that he’d moved out of town, probably stringing along some other defenseless kid – waiting until they were a defenseless adult to do the real damage.

“Whatever.” Keith said to himself as he tilted his head back to drink the last of his drink. It was his fourth, a double rum and Coke. He was drinking them pretty slowly, but he didn’t remember the last time he ate anything. It was a good thing he wasn’t planning on getting up any time soon, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk.

Setting, the glass down, he glanced up at the clock above the bar. He’d been there almost an hour, and he had at least another half hour before Matt showed up with some friends. Keith didn’t really remember why he’d bothered agreeing to come out with them – he assumed Shiro being annoying had something to do with it.

“Another, please.” Keith said, cringing at how his words sounded. It felt good though. When he saw the look on the bartender’s face, he cleared his throat. “Single this time.”

While he nursed his second single, he pulled out his phone. Matt and Shiro were running late, but some of the others would probably be there soon.

“Hey, Sal! Can I get an order of chicken wings and moz sticks for our table!” Someone yelled next to him, over the suddenly much louder music.

Keith had moved onto beer after a second single. He glanced over at the man, and almost choked on the sip he was taking. There was something oddly beautiful about his in the dim bar lighting and the neon from the advertisements.

Sun kissed skin, brown hair, slightly curled at the end. He was wearing a blue button down, unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed back, and khakis. Khakis shouldn’t have been a turn on.

“Sure thing Blue!” The bartender, apparently named Sal, replied. And apparently this guy was a regular if the bartender had a nickname for him.

“Oh! And a round of red headed sluts!”

Keith did actually choke at hearing that with such a sing-song tone. The man turned to him, and Keith caught the sight of blue eyes before he set the beer down and coughed violently.

“Alright buddy, I think you’ve had enough.” The bartender walked over to where him and ‘Blue’ were.

“No, it’s cool Sal. Get him a plate of loaded fries, extra bacon.” The guy said, grinning at Keith. “On my tab.”

The bartender mumbled something before disappearing, yelling for another bartender to take over.

“M good.” Keith slurred once he finished cough, offering a limp hand to stop any protests from the stranger. “Don’t need help.”

“How many have you had?” One well manicured eyebrow quirked up.

“Not many.”

The stranger hummed, setting himself on the empty stool beside Keith.

“This is my seventh.” Keith grabbed the beer again, chugging the rest of it in an attempt to avoid conversation.

“Dude.”

“He started with double rums. He’s only been here about an hour.” The bartender, the one who had originally started serving Keith, added in as he cleaned off a glass.

“ _Dude._ ” ‘Blue’ looked over at the bartender, and Keith turned to get away from the bar.

Once he got off the stool, his legs all but gave up on him. Before he could fall onto his ass, strong arms caught him under his. He blinked in surprise as he was lifted back onto the stool.

“I should really make him leave.”

“I’m vouching for him. Get him a ‘special’ will you?” Blue leaned on the bar and stared at Keith. “He’ll be fine.”

“He causes a scene, and you’re going with him Blue.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get me the thing.” A dismissive hand, but he didn’t break eye contact with Keith. They were _so_ blue, and Keith felt like a love sick teenage girl, but he really could feel like he could swim in them.

“You don’t have to…”

“If you could see you right now, you wouldn’t be saying that.” Blue didn’t look impressed by him. “But as sloppy as you are, you are smoking hot. The dark eyes, the red leather, those tight jeans. The mullet almost kills it, but I can look past it.”

“What?” Keith felt his eyebrows furrow. Was this guy _flirting_ with _him_?

“You are… is it because you’re drunk, or are you always this oblivious?” There was a playful smile on the guy’s lips. “Because if it’s the latter, it’s kind of adorable.”

Feeling his face flush, Keith couldn’t think straight, not like because he was having gay thoughts, but because he was drunk. Right.

Two things were set on the bar, and Keith looked at them, and not at the sober guy who might’ve been flirting with him or mocking him. One was a mug, steam coming from it – it smelled awful. The other was some very girly-fruity cocktail, with at least three different kinds of liquor.

“Aw, I didn’t even ask for this. Thanks Koli.” Blue sighed as he pulled the cocktail closer, and making a pleased noise as he took a long sip from the straw.

“Whatever, on the house.”

“You know how to treat a boy, how aren’t you married?”

“It’s a mystery.” The man rolled his eyes before tending to another customer.

Blue played with the straw, and looked back at the Keith. “Drink that, and get back to a reasonable level of drunk-tispy, and I’ll buy you another beer – not one of the those gross things, like a good craft beer or something.”

Keith stared at him for a few blinks, before looking back at the steaming mug. He hadn’t quite gotten to the numbness he usually looked for when he drank, but he knew he was completely useless after that point – he was useless at what he was. He couldn’t walk, barely talk, and he kind of felt like he was going to throw up. Sighing, he picked it up.

“I’d hold your nose if I were you.” Blue was still staring at him, straw in his mouth.

He didn’t listen, and he should’ve. The blackest coffee Keith had ever had, with hot sauce, and what might’ve been bacon fat. It was disgusting, but his mind was suddenly so much clearer. He was definitely still mostly drunk, but functioning so.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Keith wiped his mouth, trying to get the taste out.

“Warned you.” Blue looked back at the bartender. “Koli! Can I get an aqua on the rocks? And whatever craft is on special today.”

The bartender grunted, sliding a cup of water towards them.

“To get the taste out.” Blue nodded towards the water. “The beer is your reward.”

Keith only took a few sips of the water before downing half the beer.

“Well okay then.” Blue stared at him with wide eyes as he fiddled with his straw.

Keith wasn’t sure why he was so focused on the way Blue’s fingers slid up and down, twisted around the straw. He also wasn’t sure what the feelings it was stirring up.

Before he could think too much about it, his phone buzzed. A text from Matt, he had to double time his focus to actually make out the words. And they were going to be even later. Keith should’ve just stayed home.

Blue was looking at his phone too when Keith looked up at him. Then his phone buzzed, from an unknown number.

‘It’s cool. I’m entertaining myself.’

Another unknown number. ‘Meaning you’re annoying some poor girl at the bar’

‘It’s a guy’

Shiro. ‘That was the second guess Lance.’

Blue huffed and put his phone face down on the table. He put his attention back to Keith as Sal came back with a tray. “I’m not… _annoying_ you am I?”

“I don’t think so?” Keith took another sip of the beer, looking away as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Order’s up.” Cheese fries with bacon and jalepenoes appeared between the two of them. “You still want these at your usual table Blue?”

“Yeah, Hunk and Katie are there.”

“Right, you were with people.” Keith’s words were still a little slurred, but better. He could understand himself. “Shouldn’t you get back to them?”

“Nah, they totally understand my need to help a damsel in distress.”

“Not a damsel.” Keith took the last swig from the beer. “Not in distress.”

“You almost got kicked out of the bar buddy, I’d call that distress.” Blue punctuated it with taking a few of the fries. He let them linger at his lips for a moment before taking a bit. “Eat up, Mullet.”

“It’s not…” He sighed and looked at the fries. After taking a few, he glanced at empty bottle.

Blue took the last few sips of his drink, following Keith’s eyes. “Can I get another beer for my damsel and one of these for myself?”

“Coming up.”

Keith wasn’t really paying much attention as he nursed his beer and ate the fries. Blue’s words were getting more and more disorganized as he spoke and drank though. “You’re a lightweight.”

“Yeah? Cheaper that way.” Blue slurred as he chased his straw with his tongue. It was surprisingly endearing, and hilarious.

Keith couldn’t help but snort with laughter. He felt some of the beer work up towards his nose. That was a painful feeling.

Blue switched to the same beer Keith had after his second drink and the cheese fries were gone. But he was twitching. “Let’s dance!” He practically screamed at him.

“I don’t really.” Keith wasn’t sure if Blue had heard him, since it had suddenly become really loud in the bar. Blue was dragging him off the stool, and this time he wasn’t too drunk to stand. He was going to make a total fool of himself though. The boy couldn’t dance when he was sober, at least that’s what his ex told him.

Blue was grinding up on him, and Keith just kind of moved his hips towards him where ever he was. Close, Keith could smell him, his body wash or cologne was so good, but he was also sweaty from alcohol and dancing. There was also a distinct scent of unnatural scent blocker. Blue was either an alpha or an omega.

The song was a little slower, but not much. Blue was facing him, arms around his shoulders as he swayed against him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been _this_ drunk.”

Keith put his hands-on Blue’s hips and pulled him a little closer. It’d been a while since he’d been this sober. At least he had thought better than to say it out loud.

“I’m going to kiss your stupid face, Mullet.”

He didn’t object, but he was a little confused even as lips touched his. There bodies were pressed tight together, but the kiss was hesitant. Keith had never been kissed like this, it was… sweet.

As Blue pulled back, Keith locked his fingers in the hair at the base of the other man’s neck and pulled him back in. He kissed him like he was used to being kissed, hard, demanding. As Blue groaned into his mouth, Keith could feel his erection against his own.

“Wow.” Blue said, looking like he was a little dizzy, when Keith finally released him from the kiss.

“Yeah.” Keith pressed his face into Blue’s scent glands. He could smell the faintest ‘omega’ scent now.

Blue moaned, pressing his hips into Keith’s as he dug his fingers into his back.

They kissed again, something between the hesitant kiss Blue started and the hard kiss Keith had. But Blue pulled back, breaking free of Keith’s grip. He had his hand over his mouth, and at first Keith thought maybe he just didn’t want to kiss anymore, but he realized he looked a little green.

Keith followed after him as he ran for the bathroom, standing outside of the stall as he heard the very clear sounds of vomiting. When Blue came out, wiping his mouth, he wasn’t steady on his feet.

“Time to go home.”

“Okay.”

They helped each other out the doors after one of them managed to get their uber app working. Keith thought it was his, because he was getting notifications. As they sat in the car, they were leaning against each other. He found himself not caring that Blue smelled like puke as he pulled his face towards him to kiss him. And he only cared a little that he tasted like it too.

Keith barely remembered what he was doing as he and Blue stumbled to his door. His hands were shaking as he opened the door. One of these days he was going to break his key off in the lock and Shiro was going to kill him. But not his problem at the moment.

His problem was: what the fuck was he supposed to do with an omega?

They kissed all the way to Keith’s bedroom, both falling onto the bed. Keith glanced at the bottle of vodka he had taken a few swigs from before he headed to the bar. He grabbed it and took a few more before offering it to Blue. Blue gave him a judgmental look, but still took it and gulped down.

There wasn’t much talking, but Blue was taking most of the control. Good, Keith wasn’t really used to having control.

“Fuck, I’m so wet.” Blue reached behind himself as he straddled over Keith’s hips. He was still wearing his shirt, but the khakis were on the floor. Keith’s own clothes were all still on, including his leather jacket. His pants were open and his dick was out, slick with Blue’s saliva.

Keith’s hands were laying beside himself, as he stared up at Blue. Those eyes were still so blue in the dim light from the open bathroom door – he thought he’d turned that off before he left.

A hand gripped his and was put under the bottom hem of the undershirt Blue was wearing. “Touch me, fuck, please.”

Keith happily obeyed, running the hand up his chest, surprisingly muscular under the shirt. His other hand was on his thigh, soothing circles into the skin.

“Fuck yeah, like that.” He moaned out as he braced his one hand on Keith’s chest. It was wet and sticky. Keith could really smell that Blue was an omega now.

“ _Fuck_.” Keith bucked his hips up when he felt a tight, wet heat surround him all over again. Blue slammed down on him, and Keith came instantly.

“Did you just?”

“S-Sorry…” Keith looked away. He was still hard. It didn’t stop him from feeling like a virgin all over again. “Don’t stop.”

It was fast, hard, like Keith was used to, but he wasn’t used to his dick getting any attention. He was going to come again, and soon.

“Gunna… again… _fuck_.” Keith covered his face.

“It’s okay… me too.” Blue leaned in and kissed him. The vodka had cleared away most of the puke taste at least. “Touch me.”

Keith stroked Blue as he fucked down onto him. They both screamed as they came together.

For a while, they laid there panting before Blue moved off Keith’s softening dick. But they started lazily kissing, and removing the rest of their clothes, intermittedly taking a couple more bottle shots. By the time they were both completely naked, they were both rock hard again.

Keith hovered over Blue, scenting into him and rubbing his cock against the omega’s, who was keening obiently. He’d never felt so alpha. Between the scent and the alcohol, Keith didn’t really have much control as he roughly flipped Blue over and shoved inside of him. But by the noises and praises he was getting, it didn’t really sound like he minded much. He after Keith’s repeated assault on his prostate, and Keith felt his knot start growing.

Growling, Keith pushed in harder. He’d never knotted anything other than his fist before, and now he had a pliant omega under him.

Blue came again when the knot locked them together, and he choked out a sob as Keith kept moving his hips to get more stimulation through his orgasm. Even drunk, it was probably the best Keith had ever had.

Once he came down from the high of coming, Keith stared at the back of his bed partner’s head. He sucked in a breath as he tugged his hips a little bit. Blue whimpered in pain.

“Shit… I-I… I didn’t mean…” Keith was suddenly almost completely sober.

“It’s okay… feels good.” Blue turned his head, smiling at him, despite the tear tracks on his face. “A little warning in the future though…”

“Sorry.” Keith nuzzled into the side of his face as he wrapped his arms around Blue and gently turned them so they were on their sides.

“Better be.” Blue yawned, pressing his back closer to Keith’s chest. It didn’t take long for the omega to fall asleep, seemingly content.

Keith had almost fallen asleep – after a mini panic attack, when he heard the front door open. His eyes sprung open. He was still tied to Blue.

“Keith?!” Shiro sounded panicked.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly as his bedroom door slammed open. He could see the light through his eyelids, and cursed his luck.

“Keith?” Shiro sounded less panicked, and more confused now.

Blue stirred in his arms.

“Lance?” Shiro really sounded confused. “Oh my God.”

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance and Shiro staring at each other. His heart was beating erradictly, as he reached for a pillow. He threw it at Shiro.

“Get the fuck out! Learn to knock.” Keith screeched.

“Holy shit, yeah, uh, sorry…” Shiro backed out of the room, covering his eyes. He fumbled to close the door behind him.

Keith and Blue – Lance were both tense for a while before Lance twisted his body to look at Keith.

“So, uh… how do you know Shiro?” Lance stared at him.

“He’s…uh, my brother.”

“You’re the…” Lance turned away again. “Okay, weird.”

“How do you know Shiro?”

“College, he was a grad student.” Lance laughed dryly. “I don’t think this is what he meant when he asked me and the guys to help ‘socialize his little brother’.”

“Y-Yeah.” Keith buried his face into the back of Lance’s neck as he groaned.

It was pretty clear that they were bother pretty sober.

“The name’s Lance by the way. It’s Keith right?”

“You can call me whatever you want if you agree to just kill.”

Lance laughed for real that time. Keith could feel the rumblings from them being so close.

“So, did your knot shrink enough for you to pull out yet?”

Keith thought he was going to puke, he had completely forgotten about that in the midst of Shiro interrupting what should’ve been great postcoital sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Drink.” Shiro pushed a large mug of coffee into Keith’s hands when he came into the kitchen, wearing just a pair of pajama pants. Lance was in the shower, and Keith was glad for the few minutes without him to try to figure out his head. He’d tried after his knot had finally gone down, but him and Lance had both fallen asleep.

“This doesn’t have hot sauce in it, does it?” Keith wrinkled his nose as he took.

“No, just your standard coffee, how you take it.” Shiro sighed as he leaned against the counter.

He didn’t like how his brother was looking at him, but at least he was sure that Shiro wasn’t judging him for what happened. Keith finished half the mug before sitting it down and looking back at the older man.

“We have a while, Lance takes famously long showers.” Shiro smiled at him, scratching his cheek. “So, uh, you and Lance huh?”

“Honestly Shiro, I was so drunk, I don’t really remember much other than him buying me food and you walking in on us.” Keith rubbed his face. “I don’t think we even exchanged names.”

“Oh…” Shiro coughed, looking away. “Did… It kind of looked like you guys were tied when I walked in…”

“Yeah, I remember that…” Keith covered his face, feeling it get scolding hot. “I was so drunk, and it was the first time I was that close to an omega, and I just…”

“Hey, calm down, okay? Is he okay?”

“I think so… he kissed me this morning before he asked if he could use the shower.” Keith’s face somehow got warmer. “I can’t believe I did this.”

“If I’m being honest Keith, I’m kind of proud of you. I was starting to think you’d be single and celibate for the rest of you life.”

“Shut up.”

“Keith, I’m serious, it’s a good step, maybe not the right way to take it, but it means that maybe you’re finally moving on?”

“I-I don’t know. It was one drunken one-night stand.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, glancing towards his bedroom door. The shower had stopped running.

“Do you want it to just be a one-night stand? Lance is a great guy, we’ve been friends for a while, and I may have been hoping that something would’ve happened between you two last night.” Shiro chuckled. “I was hoping it’d be slower but…”

“What? You were… trying to play matchmaker?”

“Not in so many words.”

“H-How old is he?”

A cat like grin spread across Shiro’s face. “So you are interested.”

“No, I just… answer the question asshole.”

“He’s less than a year younger than you, actually.”

Keith chewed on the inside of his lip, glancing back towards his room when he heard the door open. Lance had on his clothes from the night before, his hair temporarily slicked back with it being wet. He was hit again by how handsome he actually was, and so different than his ex.

Lance walked over and plastered himself next to Keith, but gestured towards Shiro. “So, fancy seeing you here Shiro, you come here often?”

Snorting, Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“Anyway, so this is funny right? And you’re not going to kill me right?” Lance bit his lip as he continued staring at Shiro.

“Why would I kill you?”

“Dude, you are like ridiculously over protective of your little brother, like every time Matt or Katie make fun of him, you’re down their throats, and I _fucked_ him.” Lance said the last part slowly.

“If Keith had come out here and sounded like he was upset about the fact that you _fucked_ him, I’d kill you, but he seems like he’s mostly upset he was too drunk to remember it.” Shiro crossed his arms.

Groaning, Keith covered his face. “Hey Shiro, could you leave us, please?”

“Okay, I’ll be in my room.” Shiro winked at them, taking his coffee with him.

“So, you don’t remember?” Lance moved away from Keith, leaning against the counter as he stared at Keith.

“I-I… I remember enough to know it was awkward, but okay… I’m sorry, again. I’ve never… been with… anyone like that before.” Keith looked away, rubbing his arm nervously.

“Hey, I already told you it’s okay.” Lance gently tilted his head up. “Just okay?”

“I mean, we were both drunk, it was pretty sloppy, right?” Keith felt almost instantly at ease, with Lance looking at him so softly. He’d never had anyone look at him like that.

“Yeah. I remember enough to know that I enjoyed it, seemed like you did too.” Lance moved his hand to cup his cheek. “And neither of us were making a lot of sense, but I liked talking to you at the bar too.”

“We… actually talked?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Hmm.” Lance pressed their foreheads together. “Maybe we could try it again, the talking, and the sex. Unless you didn’t want to.”

“I-I…” Keith pushed him away, holding his head as he turned. “I just… I’ve been going through some stuff, and now’s… I do, I think I do, but… I just…”

“It’s okay to say no Keith, I mean, but maybe we could at least be friends?”

Taking a few deep breaths. “Can I get your number? Call you in a few days and maybe… I need some time to really process this. If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, hand me your phone.”

“Oh, it’s in the room… probably in my pocket…” Keith moved into his room and rummaged through his pants, which were sticky from Lance’s slick and his own cum. They might’ve been a total loss.

He came back out and held out his phone to Lance.

Lance tapped on the screen before handing it back, but Keith wasn’t really watching him. He’d managed to ignore the pounding in his head up until now. Keith really needed a drink.

“Here.” Lance smiled at him. “You think it would be too much trouble to ask Shiro to give me a ride home.”

“Even if he says he’s not mad, he’s probably going to give you some kind of lecture.”

“Like how we didn’t use protection last night?” Lance chuckled dryly.

“You didn’t use protection?” Shiro’s voice came from his room. He sounded really mad. “Keith! I bought you a whole box of condoms, the kind that work with knots too! And you didn’t use them?”

“Oh fuck…” Keith covered his face.

Shiro came out, walking over them. “Use condoms.”

“Yeah, yeah sorry. Remember when I told you we were both shit-faced?” Keith couldn’t look at his brother. “I really don’t want to discuss my sex life with you, Shiro.”

“Maybe if you did, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Uh, Shiro…” Lance raised a finger, but Shiro glared at him.

“And I’ve heard enough about your sex life for a life time, sorry Lance.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Anyway, didn’t you say you had something you had to do today?”

“Yeah, my cousin's Quinceanera.” Lance yawned. “I have time though.”

“Let’s get you home. I think Keith’s had enough socialization for several days.” Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“Fuck you Shiro.”

Once Shiro and Lance were gone, Keith sat on his bed and grabbed the vodka off his nightstand.

He was still sitting there when Shiro came back in, entering the room without knocking.

“So that’s where my bottle of vodka went. You do know what time it is?”

“Please don’t judge me. Shiro I just…”

“How long?” Shiro took the bottle from Keith’s hand gently.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Keith.”

“I’ll stop, I will, I just… Needed it for a long time.” Keith held his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Lance is really looking forward to you calling him. Try to do it sooner rather than later, I think you’ll be good for each other.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, and I’ll keep saying it. And when you and Lance get married, I’ll be sure to tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Go the fuck away.”

“Fine, but I’m taking the bottle.” Shiro ruffled his hair before leaving. “You smell, you should shower.”

Keith groaned and threw another pillow at him.


End file.
